


merry little christmas

by thirteenandyaz



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenandyaz/pseuds/thirteenandyaz
Summary: the team share their first christmas together, but can the doctor get through a christmas without some disaster occuring?





	merry little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to everyone who celebrates!! i couldn’t resist writing a quick festive fluff about team TARDIS enjoying christmas together, so i hope you enjoy it :)
> 
>  
> 
> (although this is listed as a thasmin fic and thasmin is canon in it, their relationship isn’t the main plot of this story!)

Yaz awoke to the muffled sound of Christmas songs and extremely out of tune singing from the console room. She smiled to herself before rolling out of bed and getting dressed to join the others. 

The Doctor had offered to drop them home for Christmas but they had all declined. Ryan and Graham had decided that, as it would only be the two of them at home, they might as well stay on the TARDIS with their new fam. (They had all given up on trying to prevent the Doctor from calling them fam - and secretly they all liked it.) Yaz wanted to stay as well, her family didn’t celebrate Christmas but she had nothing against the idea of celebrating it with the others, especially as no one on the TARDIS was Christian so they would be celebrating family and friends, rather than any religious aspects.

Yaz padded into the console room. She barely had time to open her mouth to greet her friends before the high pitched warbling stopped and her girlfriend bounded over, engulfing her in a hug. 

“Merry Christmas Yaz!” The Doctor beamed before kissing Yaz softly. Yaz blushed as she heard the men chuckling behind the Doctor. The two women broke apart and Yaz moved towards to hug Ryan and Graham, wishing them both a Merry Christmas. 

“Right!” The Doctor clapped her hands together excitedly. “Now that we’re all awake we can do secret santa.”

She grabbed Yaz’s hand and tugged her down to the corridor towards the room where she (with the help of Ryan) had managed to stuff a Christmas tree and insisted that they all help her decorate. 

“Come on fam!” She shouted over her shoulder, Yaz laughing as she was pulled along. 

They all settled around the tree and the Doctor picked up a small rectangular present and passed it to Ryan, who ripped open the wrapping eagerly. 

“You got me a phone?” He asked disbelievingly, looking at the Doctor. 

She smiled sheepishly. “I figured I should considering I reformatted yours. I picked it up at Kerblam, it’s alien technology so you should get signal everywhere. It’s also packed with music from all over the universe and-“

She was interrupted as Ryan smothered her in a hug. 

“Thank you Doc, it’s amazing.” She nodded at him, smiling. Ryan set the phone aside and grabbed a small box from under the tree and gave it to Graham. Yaz read the label as he turned it over. 

Dear Grandad.   
Merry Christmas!  
Love Ryan. 

She smiled softly as she saw Graham gently detach the label from the wrapping and slip it into his pocket. The Doctor squeezed her hand slightly and Yaz turned to see the Time Lord smiling at her. They were both happy that their friends were becoming closer. 

They turned their attention back to Graham as he began to tear the wrapping and open the box. He pulled out a small figure of a frog made entirely out of crystals. At first glance it was a cloudy white colour, but as the light caught it at different angles it looked like it was made of all the colours in the rainbow. Yaz recognised the material from their trip to the crystal caves on Calbuco. 

“Nan kept buying frogs for the house in Sheffield. I figured it was only right we had one for the TARDIS. Especially because she was never able to see it.” Ryan said quietly. Graham gazed at the small frog in his hand before putting it aside carefully and pulling his grandson into a hug. The girls watched happily and Ryan returned the hug, patting Graham on the back, albeit slightly awkwardly. 

Graham pulled away first, clearing his throat and wiping a tear off his cheek. 

“Right, that’s enough soppiness for the next month,” Ryan announced, making the others laugh. Graham passed a gift to Yaz who opened it eagerly. Inside was a pair of earrings with orange gems and a beautiful notebook with pressed flowers in the cover. 

“I made the notebook,” Graham explained. “Grace wanted to learn so we went on a course together back in Sheffield. The flowers were given to me by Prem when we went back to Punjab. I thought you might like something to remember him and as a little bit of Punjab to take away. Besides, you mentioned that you’d like to write down some of our adventures. The earrings are from the crystal caves as well, it’s a good thing the Doc made us visit the shop.”

Yaz smiled at him, touched by the thoughtfulness of his gifts, especially considering the fact that they had only known each other for a few months. 

“Thank you Graham,” she said, beaming at him. “These are amazing!” He pulled her into a hug. Graham had quickly become the Grandad of everyone in the TARDIS, despite the fact that the Doctor insisted that she didn’t need a Grandad and she was a Grandad herself. Graham knew that all three of them secretly liked having him as an almost fatherly figure on board. 

Yaz picked up the final present under the tree, her heart beating in her chest. She passed it to her girlfriend with a fond smile, watching the 2000+ year old child rip open the wrapping with excitement. The first thing she pulled out was a blue scarf with a rainbow around the edge. The Doctor gasped and instantly put it on, her smile wider than Yaz had ever seen it before. Yaz grinned at the sight of her all wrapped up. 

“Thank you Yaz! It’s amazing, I love a rainbow.”

“We can tell Doc,” Graham chuckled, looking at the Time Lord’s unique outfit. 

The Doctor turned back to her parcel, pulling out a small jewellery box. She opened it up to see a small silver necklace with a tiny heart pendant hanging on it. A small, TARDIS blue gem was embedded in it. The necklace was small and dainty enough that it could be hidden under a top and not be noticed or get in the way. 

“You said, the first time we met you, that you lost your family but you keep them with you. I figured this could almost be a reminder of your companions, of Rose and of River, of Missy, of everyone you’ve lost, so you can literally carry them with you.” Yaz looked at her girlfriend, nervous to see how she’d react. She was horrified to see tears welling up in the Doctor’s eyes. 

“Doct-“

She was interrupted by the Doctor cupping her cheek and kissing the younger girl gently, softly, lovingly. The Doctor pulled away after a while but kept her forehead resting against Yaz’s. 

“Thank you Yaz. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She mumbled, pulling the girl into a tight hug. After they broke apart Yaz gently took the necklace and moved to sit behind her, clasping the chain around her neck. The Doctor held the heart in her hand for a moment before placing it under her shirt. 

The content silence lasted for a few moments before Ryan inevitably grew restless. He jumped up and ran over to the shelves on the other side of the room and picked up an armful of boxes before stumbling over to the others. 

“Board game anyone?”

*

The morning passed in a blur of laughter, however Yaz could tell that something wasn’t right. The Doctor seemed almost distracted, constantly glancing towards the direction of the TARDIS doors and then back to her fam, jumping at any unexpected noise and holding Yaz’s hand whenever possible. It wasn’t till Ryan managed to beat her at chess, despite the fact that they had all heard her boast many a time before about how she was the “live chess” champion, whatever that was, that Yaz realised quite how off she was. She could tell that the others had noticed as well, but none of them wanted to intrude or disturb the happy atmosphere. 

As it grew closer to lunch time, Graham stood up and stretched. 

“Better start cooking the dinner now, Yaz, do you still want to help?” Graham asked. The team had quickly decided that Yaz and Graham were the only ones who were allowed to cook after a lot of near disasters leading to a very disgruntled TARDIS. 

Yaz nodded and stood up too, kissing the Doctor lightly on the forehead before she left. Once they got into the privacy of the kitchen, Graham turned to Yaz. 

“Is the Doc alright? She seems on edge,” He asked her, concerned for their friend. 

“I think Christmas can be a bit hard for her. She’s lost a lot of people, far more than most. I’ll talk to her after lunch, don’t worry.”

Graham nodded thoughtfully before springing into action. 

“Right come on Yaz! This turkey won’t cook itself.” 

*

The plates had been cleared away and Yaz and Graham were basking in the compliments of their friends (“Roast dinner cooked by Yaz? Amazin’!” The Doctor had exclaimed as Yaz entered the room with the turkey.) As the conversation began to still Graham leant over and whispered something to Ryan. They stood up, mumbling some half thought out excuses and left the room, leaving Yaz and the Doctor alone. Instantly, the Doctor sprung into action. 

“Follow me Yaz!” She exclaimed, bounding down the corridors towards the console room. Despite her normal, child-like joy, Yaz couldn’t help but feel like she was putting on a facade. 

Yaz found her girlfriend sat in the open doors of the TARDIS, her legs dangling. She joined her, and the Doctor instantly shuffled closer, resting her head on Yaz’s shoulder. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” The Doctor asked. Yaz gazed at the stars and galaxies beneath their feet and at the woman sat next to her. 

“Yes.” She replied, smiling. “Yes it is.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, until Yaz knew she had to ask. 

“Doctor,” She asked, hesitantly, “Are you ok? You’ve seemed a bit on edge today.”

The Doctor was silent for a while and Yaz was worried she had somehow offended her. Just as she was about to retract her question, the Doctor began to speak. 

“I’ve always loved Christmas, ever since I was a child on Gallifrey.” The Doctor began slowly. “But I don’t think Christmas has always loved me. I have a bad track record with Christmas, things always seem to go wrong. Deadly Christmas trees, Daleks, Snowmen, Dream Crabs, Tree People, you name it, it’s probably tried to kill me at Christmas. I guess I’m just really scared that at any moment I’ll get a distress call, or that the TARDIS will drag us somewhere, or something will come crashing through those doors. I just want a relaxing holiday for once.” She chuckled dryly and Yaz reached out to grab her hand. 

“That’s not it though.” She continued, her voice shaking slightly. Yaz could see the soft glisten of tears in her eyes. “I’ve lost a lot of people. Christmas is a reminder all those I’ve traveled with and lost. The last time I saw River was a couple of years ago at Christmas. Only last year, I saw the memories of friends I lost before dying myself, regenerating into the current me and falling out of the TARDIS. It wasn’t the first time I’ve died on Christmas either. I always try to be festive but I tend to be rudely interrupted by some death or disaster, so I guess today I’m just waiting for that to happen.”

Her words hung in the air as Yaz took in the information. She watched a tear drip down the Doctor’s face and she gently wiped it away before pulling her girlfriend into a tight embrace. 

“Doctor, I know you’re scared, but this year doesn’t have to be like the others. You’re a whole new you right? That means it’s time for new traditions. Maybe we’ll get called off to sort something out, but maybe we won’t! Even if we do, we’ve still had an amazing Christmas so far, and we’ll all still be together.”

She pulled away from the hug so she could look the Doctor in the eyes. 

“Whatever happens, I promise you won’t loose us and there is absolutely no way I’m loosing you. I’m with you and I love you. All of your friends would want you to enjoy Christmas. We can honour and remember them while still enjoying ourselves. This year doesn’t have to be hard Doctor. If anyone deserve a good Christmas, it’s you.”

She barely finished her sentence before her girlfriend engulfed her in a hug once more. 

“I love you,” The Doctor whispered against Yaz’s shoulder. 

“I love you too,” Yaz replied, stroking the Doctor’s hair gently. “Now, Ryan and Graham mentioned something about a Christmas film. Shall we go join them?”

The Doctor leapt to her feet, pulling Yaz with her, and the pair began to make their way to the cinema room, Yaz relieved to see the familiar sparkle back in the Doctor’s eyes and the spring back in her step. 

*

When they entered the room, Ryan and Graham appeared to be involved in an intense debate. Upon hearing the women enter, Ryan snatched two dvds from the floor and held them up. 

“Nativity 1 or 2?” He asked, glaring at Graham when he opened his mouth to speak. 

Before Yaz could even consider the question the Doctor had answered. “Two!” She exclaimed. Ryan looked extremely triumphant. 

“How come?” Yaz questioned, laughing. 

“I’m in it!” The Doctor replied, settling down on the sofa and making herself comfortable. She looked up to see her friends staring at her in confusion. 

“What did you say Doc?” Graham questioned. 

“A few regenerations ago something went wrong with the TARDIS and I ended up in the middle of filming. When I used the psychic paper to try to explain why I was there, I guess it must have said I was an actor involved in the film cause suddenly I was roped into the scene.”

“But who did you play?” Ryan asked, confusion etched on his face. 

“The Peterson twins!” The Doctor replied, her face deadly serious. 

That was all it took for the other three to dissolve into laughter, the Doctor trying to act seriously but soon giving in to the laughter. 

“You know,” Yaz remarked after they had all calmed down and she was cuddled into the Doctor’s side. “Somehow I’m really not surprised.” 

And that was all it took to set them off laughing again, laughing the Doctor’s worries away and making Yaz, Graham and Ryan very glad that they chose to stay on the TARDIS for Christmas. 

*

New Years Day

The explosion rattled the walls behind them as Yaz and the Doctor sprinted to safety. The Doctor pointed her sonic at the door they had come through, sealing them safely in. They slid down the wall, catching their breath and laughing slightly. 

“I guess a quiet holiday season was too much to ask for.” The Doctor chuckled. 

“Well at least we got Christmas,” Yaz replied laughing. “I think you just attract disasters!”

They heard the robotic growl of Daleks echoing down a corridor to the left, approaching rapidly. 

“Speaking of which,” The Doctor pulled her self up and offered a hand to Yaz which she took happily. “Run!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
